twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Scarly/Eternal Equinox: Chapter 14
Chapter 14 The Piercing Stare Returning to Forks, I was a tad disappointed, because I knew I'd have to go back to school. Having spending that time talking to Chief Swan, and being around the people in Phoenix, and I didn't crave their blood. It was like I was almost frickin' cured, from the hell that is being undead. Well, I was still a sparkly vampire, but I wasn't pissed off about it anymore. Even though everything was the same, it was some how different. Like, people stared at me, but it didn't seem like before. Even when they whispered to each other, I could hear everything they said, with my vampire hearing. I just smirked it off, there's something satisfying about knowing that I could kick all their asses blindfolded. As I walked into the caf, pushing both the doors open, Nayte seemed to appear behind me. "Enjoying being back?" Nayte asked, his voice laced with some kind of optimism. It didn't frickin' suit him, I just wished he'd be miserable. "What do you think, Dumbass?" I replied. We parted in the caf, he dissapeared off to a table in the corner, to continue being ignored. I would have walked around for a while, but Katie hooked her arm around mine, and lead me towards the counter to get lunch. Before, I would have shoved her way, and told her not to touch me, but with my new vampire strength, I probably would have killed her. "You know, normally, I'd be pissed off, that you haven't called, but I'll let that pass," Katie said. She then went on to tell me all about her new clothes, that she'd brought in my 'absence.' I did the usual, faking interest, until I noticed a boy walk past. Normally, I wouldn't give a crap, because I don't frickin' care about that sort of thing. But, I couldn't help noticing him. There wasn't anything that great about him, brown haired, brown eyes, normal pinkish skin tone, tallish but skinny. "Who that heck is that?" I asked, like him being there had pissed me off. Well, I had to play my part. Katie glanced over at him. "Oh, that's Gary," she said, in a slight off tone. I wondered why she would respond like that, he didn't look like anything great to me. While Katie selected her lunch, I glanced around the caf. I noticed the Cullens, seeing them in a new light. Now, I knew what they really where, vampires. It's not out right obvious, but once you know, you can't help noticing it. I noticed the dainty girl wasn't among them, and that they wasn't actually eating anything. It was actually kinda funny, when you think about it, 358 students, 7 of them are vampires, and no one in this place has a frickin clue. "Excuse me," some girl said. I moved out of the way, to see that it was the dainty Cullen girl. And, judging by the fact that she didn't walk past me, she must have wanted to speak to me or something. I just stared at her blankly. "You should hang around here, instead of going on the roof," she said, smiled, and walked back to the table with the rest of the Cullens. I stood there, with a blank look on my face. Well, no point standing around, thinking about what some crazy loser said. Once Katie was done selecting her lunch, she continued to talk more about boring pointless crap. That Gary bumped right into me, frickin' dumbass! "Watch where you're going, Asshole!" I snapped. '''Asshole? I thought that was my nickname,' ''Nayte said, telepathically. '''Don't you start, Asshole!' ''I thought, in a snappy way. "Sorry," Gary said, sarcastically, finishing with a scoff. Gary stared right into my eyes, he had such a piercing stare, like he could see right into the soul I no longer had. I couldn't help noticing the long scar down his right eye. "Whatever," he muttered, turned and walked away. "Losers!" I snapped to vent. I grabbed a apple, I wanted to crush it to pulp, but that would draw attention to me. So, I placed it back in the bowl, as if I'd considered eating it, then decided not to or some crap. "What was that frickin' loser looking at?" I asked, not expecting an answer. "Probably your eyes," Katie said, offhandedly. "I wish mine was as blue as yours," she added. "What do you mean, my eyes are..." I paused mid sentence, when I looked at my reflection in the window. My eyes were blue, I looked no different to when I was human. "Blue..." I couldn't believe how it could be possible, I was a vampire, I had seen that I was as ghostly pale as the rest of them, and had red eyes that was slowly turning gold. But, in my reflection, I looked normal. It just wasn't possible for this to happen, none of the other vampires looked human. I didn't know what was going on, but it made sense. Essence did think I was human, at first, now I do know what she meant. That alone begged more questions, mostly what the heck was Gary starring at? I would like to say that I never saw Gary again, but now, that wouldn't be right would it? I saw him that afternoon, during English, I had to work with him on the class project. He has got to be the most infuriating asshole I've ever had the misfortune to meet, and I'm including Nayte in this. I saw him again in the car park, I just had to roll my eyes. Category:Blog posts